Black Rose
by Tiryn
Summary: The Sands of Time; a dangerous artifact, one that acts like a sea in a storm and could tear apart a nation, but put together one just as quickly. A young dancer by the name of Soranda Lillinth would soon realize this power, as would Prince and his other half. Dark Prince X OC


_**Words: 769**_

_**Okay, so I'm going to attempt this :D I've had this idea written down for a while, and I'm stuck on my other fics, so I might as well bring this all out for you :D**_

_**I don't own Prince of Persia, just the plot and a couple of characters :3**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Black Rose

Chapter 1:  
The Dancing Swords

Many dancers in the palace of Babylon were very beautiful, both in looks and their grace. The most beautiful of them all was chosen to be the teacher for future dances and also teach the prince how to dance. That was tradition and nobody fought it, especially when the current teacher was pretty ruthless in her teachings.

Then again, she did favor a mere commoner above all of the other noblewomen.

She was an unusually dark-skinned woman, with steel grey eyes and hair darker than a raven's wing. Soranda Lillinth was her name, and she was a commoner that was becoming the next teacher. For this reason alone, she was loved and hated by many.

However, it did not matter to her. She only cared for the beating of the drum in a song so she could dance.

It was the one thing she had going for her, Soranda once told herself, aside from luck anyways. Dancing defined who she was. It kept the heart inside of herself beating, waiting for a man to come and sweep her off of her dancing feet.

Oh, she was a romanticist. Soranda never lied to herself about that aspect. It amused her when she was finally alone in her chambers and made her dances seem _alive, personal._

The young woman of whom we speak of smirked to herself, her thoughts calming her down before putting a final show before the King and Prince. It was a kind of test, to see if she was worthy of the title that would be passed onto her once the old teacher moved onto another life.

"Lillinth, it is time." Soranda smiled at the old teacher in thanks. "Good luck, m'dear, you will need it." SOranda nodded, too nervous to say anything useful at the moment. The old woman laid a wrinkled hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You will do just fine. Now go, dance your heart out." Soranda whispered her thanks and, taking a final deep breath, stepped into the king's hall.

"For the entertainment tonight, I present to you one of our finest dancers." The hall applauded as a mocha-colored woman with black hair and grey eyes clothed in red stepped into the hall. She bowed before the large audience then straightened up, her head hanging low as her hands hung above her head.

A slow, melodic beat started at the wave of the king's hands. The woman started moving, tiny gold bells slicing through the air. An air instrument joined, starting a sad wordless tale. As the sad tale continued, the beat of the drum sped up a bit, the low strings of a harp underlying the music. She danced, her whole body showcasing the story in a language that everybody could understand.

As the prince watched her dance, he couldn't help but think that the dance was almost… empty. It looked like she needed a partner to finish the story, but no man stepped forward to claim that space.

'_**Is our dear Prince brooding? I thought you got that out of your system this morning!'**_

The prince rolled his eyes at the dark voice in his head. What did he want now? _'I am not __brooding__, I am simply contemplating something.' _The Dark Prince was silent for a moment, also looking at the dancing woman that had cited the Prince's original thoughts.

'_**Who is she?' **_

'_A dancer who is to be the next dance instructor.' _Prince grimaced at the thought of classes. He sincerely hoped that she wasn't as much of a hard-ass as the current instructor was. _'She is, however, nameless to me.' _ He almost smirked at the growl he was given. Sucks not knowing anything, doesn't it?

He finally turned his attention to the dance, smiling as he realized that the song was coming to a close. The lone drum stopped, seizing the movements of the dancer abruptly.

The hall exploded into applause. The nameless dancer bowed once again and moved out of sight. Everyone started heading to their bed chambers for the night, exhausted by the day's events.

'_**I want to meet her.' **_Prince raised a brow at the request.

'_And get us thrown into the dungeon? No, I think not!'_

Dark Prince scoffed. _**'You just want to keep her to yourself, don't you?' **_Another eye-roll was rewarded to Prince's dark side. _**'Don't you roll your eyes at me, Prince!' **_This, of course, started yet another argument (that was mental) between the two of them.

Neither one of them noticed familiar gold sand wind its way down the hall pass them.

* * *

_**Might as well say this; there are some elements from PoP: Two Thrones, but only SOME; other than that, this story will be mostly AU, so have fun :3**_

_**Please review and tell me what I can improve on story wise :D**_


End file.
